


Mad about you

by Whis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, pinning Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: When Abby shows up, jealousy and fear bring Eddie to a bar. Too many bourbons later, Buck comes to the rescue
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 319





	Mad about you

**Author's Note:**

> Based in a [ Catalan song](https://youtu.be/XtbAhey3c88) called Boig Per Tu by Sau.
> 
> My small tribute to Carles Sabeter

**_Sé molt bé que des d'aquest bar_ **

**_Jo no puc arribar on ets tu,_ **

**_Però dins la meva copa veig_ **

**_Reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré;_ **

**_Servil i acabat boig per tu_ **

Eddie looks around with a mixture of disgust and interest. It’s one of those bars where you are in danger of getting glued to the bar if you put any part of your body over the dirty surface. The patrons are a bunch of sad, pathetic losers, but Eddie figures out he is not so different.

He takes a swing from his drink and enjoys the burn of the bourbon in his throat. The spirited liquid mocks him from the glass. The amber reflects something sparkling blue, probably a light, and it makes him think of Buck. Blue and yellow are his colors, like the sun in the sky… He snorts at the silliness and cheesiness of his thoughts.

His phone rings, and he imagines it must be Carla, worry because he is gonna be late, again. At least this time he won’t get back covered on bruises and blood. He decided to change fists for alcohol, it’s easier to hide, at least that is what he tells himself.

He ignores the call, and all the next ones, until Buck’s name appears on his screen. By then he has had too many bourbons to count, and he can’t remember any of the reasons why he shouldn’t speak with Buck.

He picks up and waits to hear his voice. He is not ready to talk, there are too many things he wants to say and the words are agglomerating in his mind provoking a chaos that leaves him useless

“Eddie… Eddie… Hey, are you there?”

Buck keeps talking and Eddie closes his eyes, basques in the desperation that start to show its ugly head in Buck’s voice

“I’m here” he slurs the words, but at least he got his friend to stop talking

“Eddie? Hey… Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you at the ring?”

Now Buck sounds furious and worried, and Eddie loves it- He loves to be the cause of Buck’s turmoils because he is usually the cause of Eddie’s own brand of turbulent states of mind. Payback is only fair and a bitch

“No fighting” and he giggles because well, Buck and alcohol make him stupid, apparently

Buck starts asking questions, and Eddie keeps laughing because for some reason his brain thinks it’s extremely fun to have his friend worry about him instead of the other way around

“Eddie!!!! Tell where you are!” Buck commands, and suddenly Eddie has to tell him, and he does. He gives him all the information because it turns out he is unable to deny anything to his friend. 

Eddie sits and waits, just like Buck asked him to do. When he shows up, one bourbon glass later, he looks disbelief and pale

“What the fuck Eddie”

“Hey Buck Hey people, he is here, my Buck is here…” he yells to make sure that everybody in the bar can hear him, no that anybody cares or is paying attention to him, except for Buck of course, but Eddie didn’t want him to know “Schhhhhhhhhhh… don’t say anything… He doesn’t know he is my Buck… He is Christopher’s Buck, and he is Abby’s Buck, but he doesn’t want to be mine because I’m a man”

Buck is looking at him with a weird look. At least it’s not pity, Eddie can deal with everything but pity. And disgust, but Buck wouldn’t do that to him.

“Come in Eddie, let’s go home”

“I don’t want to… You’ll take me to my house, but you aren’t there”

“Eddie…”

“And if you take me to your house, Abby will be there…”

Buck shakes his head and he looks so sad and lost that Eddie has to hug him. It’s such a relief that Buck allows him and returns the sentiment.

“Can we stay here? Here is only us… Please Buck” he is whining, and deep inside he knows he is not making any sense.

“Eddie… I’d love nothing more”

Eddie sighs content, he knows there is “but” somewhere there, but he doesn’t care, he wants to enjoy that second, with Buck’s arms and essence surround him. He wishes he could live right there, at that moment, in that place. 

“But Carla called me, she was worried, you had to be at home a couple of hours ago. I need to take you home and take care of you…”

Logically, Eddie knows those things, and even his fuggy brain is telling him he should what Buck is asking him to do, if nothing else because he sounds sad and Eddie doesn’t want to be the cause of his sadness, well, not anymore. 

So he nods and allows Buck to take him home. Even if his house doesn’t feel that much of a home without Buck there with him and Chris. 

He is servile and obedient the rest of the night and allows Buck to take care of him and if he enjoys it too much, well, he will blame the alcohol. Bourbon and beer will be held responsible for a lot of things happening that night so Eddie can get out of it with some dignity left.

He wakes up with a big hungover and blurry memories of the last night, enough though, and the fear of losing Buck for good tears his heart in two. He can’t breathe and prays that Buck is gone

No such luck, he is there in his kitchen, making scrambled eggs with Christopher’s help. Buck has Chris sitting on the countertop helping by handing different ingredients and utensils. It’s domestic and sweet and brings tears to Eddie’s eyes

“The key is in the cheese… Everything is always better with a good cheese”

“Like this one…  _ Curado _ ”

“It’s a Spanish cheese… I tasted it when I spent a summer in Barcelona..”

“You have been in Barcelona”

“Oh yeah, I met a guy…”

And of course, that is the when Christopher sees him and yells his name because the universe hates him and would cut the conversation up when it was in the most interesting part, and… well, yells and loud sounds were torture at that moment.

Buck looks at him with sympathy, at the way he groans and whines because of the yells. ignoring his pain, Eddie opens his arms and hugs his son, all the time avoiding Buck’s eyes 

After a couple of beats, something warmth and hard makes contact with his skin and it takes him longer than it should realize that is a mug

“Here, drink that”

“You are bossy” he complains at the same time that he does what Buck ordered and wonders why the hell is the man still at his house. 

“Yeah well, it’s the only thing that works”, and Eddie has to work really hard in ignoring Buck’s mischievous spark “do you want some toasts to accompany that?”

And no, Eddie doesn’t want to eat, and that thing that Buck is making him drink is disgusting, but he knows he needs to put something solid in his stomach if he wants to become useful, or whatever. 

So he nods and walks away from Buck and Chris to sit at the table. He wants to stay with them, more than anything, but Buck is being soft and sweet, the sun rays are coming through the window make him look like something outworldly at the same time that he is acting like a father to Chris. and Eddie… 

He is only human, and everything is just too much.

Buck puts the bread in the toaster and starts to cook the first batch of scrambled eggs while talking with Christopher

“I met this guy while I was in Peru, he was Catalan, and well, we felt in love and I thought he was the one, so I went to Barcelona”

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend” 

Then the toaster makes a sound, effectively cutting Buck’s conversation once again. Eddie wants to ask and say something but he is dumbfounded… Has he heard right? Did Buck just say that he had a boyfriend? Did he say he had fallen in love with a guy?

Buck and Christopher keep talking about something else, and Buck puts the toasts in front of him, but the only thing that Eddie can do is to go nuts in the privacy of his own brain.

“You are thinking too much Eddie, eat”

And how the hell is Eddie supposed to eat after hearing Buck say that he is into guys, that he has a chance… 

Abuelita gets into the house unannounced to pick up Christopher so the kid can spend some quality time with her and Eddie can run some errands.

The day becomes mundane, Buck leaves and Eddie is left to his own device until the night falls and someone knocks the door.

He isn’t expecting visits, and he never expects Buck to knock, he has his keys and has never been shy about using them

But there he is, at the other side of his door because obviously Buck can’t do what Eddie expects him to do

“Buck? What are you doing? Why didn’t you use your keys?”

He sighs. He looks hot and nervous and Eddie finds that look extremely good on him

“I want to talk with you, but I don’t want to force this conversation on you, so… Can I come in?”

In any other circumstances, Eddie would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the whole thing, the too serious tone that Buck used to ask for permission, but Eddie can feel in his guts that there is something there that makes the request something truly serious, and this might be the breaking point for them.

For a while now, they have been tattering in the edge of something, at least, that is what Eddie thought. Because then Abby showed up and Buck just disappeared. Yeah, they see each other at work, but that is the extent of their relationship at the moment

Eddie nods and allows Buck to get into his house.

“Do you want a beer or something?”

“No, thank you… Well, water”

“Water? Are you serious”

“Yes, I want you to know I’m sober when I say this, I don’t want you to invent more excuses”

“What? You aren’t making any sense Buck?”

Buck looks like he is at the end of his rope, shaking his head with that exasperated look on his face

“You always say I’m exhausting, but you have no idea how exhausting you are with all the denial you have going on”

“What?...”

“Like saying I can’t be interested on you because you are guy… Man, I’m pan, and I’m not shy about it… I’ve flirted with a lot of men in front of you… I’ve flirted with you”

“You flirt with everybody”

“No, I don’t… And I don’t know where you got the idea I’m with Abby, but I’m not”

“You are living together”

“I’ve also lived with Maddie and Chimney and I can assure you I haven’t been with either of them like that, because… Gross”

“You’ve stopped coming here after work…”

“Because you stopped inviting me”

“I did?”

“Yes Eddie, you did, and when I invited you to come home and bring Christopher with you, you gave me some stupid excuse”

“It wasn’t a stupid excuse…”

“You said you had to do some laundry”

“Well, it was true”

“It is always true, but that has never stopped us… See, you are trying to distract me”

“I’m not trying to distract you, you told me I’m always…” Eddie starts to ramble, and he can feel another round of excuses being born in his stupid brain

And then Buck’s lips are on his and he can’t think anymore

There aren’t fireworks or violins or any of those silly things that romantic poetry talk about, it’s possessive and rough. Buck sucks, bites and licks his mouth and his tongue and Eddie. It’s as if Buck is claiming him and Eddie can only surrender himself to the younger man before claiming him with his own brand of kisses and touches

“I’m yours, Eddie, I’ve always been yours”

**Author's Note:**

> Sé molt bé que des d'aquest bar/Jo no puc arribar on ets tu/Però dins la meva copa veig/Reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré/Servil i acabat boig per tu: I'm well aware that from this bar/I cant get where you are/but inside my cup I see/reflected your light/I'll drink it


End file.
